Alexandra
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Neal Caffrey has known Alexandra Hunter since he was 18. They were the perfect partners in crime, until Neal met Mozzie and they planned the Alder con, without Alex. Neal fell for Kate, and hasn't seen Alex for nine years. Now he needs the music box to save Kate, and he needs Alex's help. But maybe there's more history between Neal and Alex than meets the eye... Maybe... Love?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**So I know I normally write Twilight stories, but I've recently fell in love with White Collar after one of my reviewers suggested I watch it.**

**This story is therefore White Collar based, but you DON'T need to watch the show to understand it. All you need to do it read and enjoy.**

**Everything you DO need to know is explained below (be warned this deviates slightly from the TV show):**

**Neal Caffrey is a art thief/art forger/bond forger and all round high class conman. He is sexy, beautiful, with a silver tongue and a way of getting everything he wants. He originates from St Louis, where he left and moved to Boston when he was 18. On the plane he met Alex (Alexandra), and for three years in Boston they were partners in crime, before they moved to New York at 21. They continued to be partners in crime, as well as lovers and best friends.**

**However, Neal soon met Mozzie, a man wth impeccable brains and brilliant conman skills. They became fast friends and began to organise a con involving a millionaire named Vincent Alder and his business. Neal worked for Alder (under the name of Nick Holden), in a bid to gain his trust and also his bank account details, with which Neal and Mozzie would take the money and run. **

**During this time Neal forgot about Alex.**

**He fell for Vincent Alder's assistant, Kate. He was planning on bringing Kate into the scam too, and they could then live happily together. However, Neal and Mozzie were the ones scammed, because Alder closed down his business, taking all the shareholders money, including Neal's. **

**After this failure, Kate found out about the real Neal, and they began to work together on scams and cons, with Mozzie too.**

**However, Neal got caught by the FBI, and was jailed for four years on a count of bond forgery.**

**With only four months left on his sentence, Neal suddenly broke out of prison.**

**The reason? **

**Kate.**

**She visited him every week in jail, but on her last visit (five months before the end of Neal's jail sentence), she broke up with him.**

**A month later, Neal escaped and tried to find her. But she was gone.**

**Neal was caught again, and put back in prison.**

**However, Neal pitched an idea to Agent Peter Burke (who caught Neal on both occasions), with the compromise that Neal would be let out of prison and into the FBI White Collar Crime Unit's custody. In their custody he would work for them, helping them bring down other criminals with his own knowledge of White Collar trade. He would also have a tracking anklet, with a two mile radius around New York, so the FBI could track him at any time and he was bound within his confinements. If he broke any of the rules he would be straight back in prison.**

**Agent Peter Burke accepted the offer and Neal was released.**

**Neal currently lives with an elderly (and very rich) lady named June, who he met at a thrift shop when she was donating her late husbands designer suits. Neal and her husband have a lot in common within the forgery trade and so June sees him as a son. Neal lives in a separate apartment in her estate, and is known for his designer suits and "fashionable" hats.**

**While Neal works with the FBI, he has also been tracking down Kate with Mozzie. They have found out she's been kidnapped and the man who has her wants an ancient amber music box... **

**But for Neal to get the music box, he needs one person...**

**Alex.**

**And that brings us to our story.**

* * *

_**Alexandra**_

**Prologue**

"You know exactly who you need for this job, don't you?" Mozzie glanced at me from across the table, and I stalled midway through my gulp of wine.

"No way." I shook my head, "Not gonna happen."

"Yes." Mozzie nodded, "It probably won't happen. Because once she sees you she'll probably kill you."

I sighed, "Look, what happened wasn't my fault."

"We both know that's a lie and I'm leaving before your pants catch on fire." He stood up, grabbing his jacket from his chair before he moved towards the door, "Let me know if you reconsider… If you want the music box so badly, then I know you will."

I watched as Mozzie left, chewing on my bottom lip as the thoughts invaded my mind.

Thoughts of Alex.

I'd known her since I left St Louis when I was eighteen. The first time I saw her was when she sat down next to me on the plane headed for Boston.

We spent three years in Boston together. We became fast friends, perfect lovers, and successful partners in crime.

With our joint skills in conning and forgery, as well as her perfection in planning and the finer details of scams, we were absolutely unbreakable.

When we were twenty one we moved to New York.

We got separate apartments at different ends of Manhattan, which allowed us to work bigger scams.

Then… I met Mozzie.

And I got greedy.

I took part in the long-con we'd both planned, under the alias of Nick Holden. I had to work for a man named Vincent Alder, I had to con him out of his money and then we'd be set for life.

But along the way I burned my bridge with Alex.

I let her go. I fell for Kate, Vincent's assistant.

The con collapsed, Vincent took everything and ran, and still to this day I wonder if I had of had Alex's help, maybe we would have succeeded…

But it was too late for regrets now. Mozzie and I were partners, best friends. Kate was the woman I loved and right now I had to find the amber music box which belonged to Catherine The Great. Once I found the music box, I could give it to the guy who'd kidnapped Kate, and I'd have her back.

And then we'd start our life together.

The only problem was…

The only person who could have any clue where the music box is… Was Alex.

And I didn't think she'd want to see me now… Not after nine years… Not after I explained why I wanted her help…

Alex had loved me… Who knows, maybe she was over me by now…

But I had high doubts that she would help me get the music box, to get someone _I _loved.

* * *

**Please review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Okay Mozzie." I sighed as I spoke, "Find out where she is."

His laughter sounded down the phone and I cringed because I was waiting on him saying "I told you so."

"You don't think I already know?" He chuckled, "I've known for weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Outraged, my voice took on that heavy tone that Mozzie knew was serious.

"Because all this time you haven't wanted to even talk about her. I had to get you to realise she was the only one who could help you get Kate."

I sighed, resting my head against the back of the sofa, "Fine. Now where is she?"

"Working at the Museum of Modern Art." He answered straight away.

Working?" I frowned.

"She's a waitress in the restaurant." He answered simply.

"A waitress? She's working… As a waitress… She's turned citizen?" My eyes were wide as I contemplated that possibility.

Alex had always said she wanted to work big scams and cons, get as much money as possible and then be able to retire at a young age, buy a house and have a husband and kids.

That was her dream.

Not that I actually remembered it in detail. Obviously.

Alex was nothing to me now.

But why was she working? And as a waitress nonetheless? With her skills she could've forged identifications, honorary degrees… She could've gotten herself a job in one of the biggest companies in New York. She could be earing hundreds of thousands a year.

So why a waitress?

"Well." Mozzie spoke again, "I don't think she's a proper waitress… If you understand what I'm implying."

And that was when it clicked.

She was working a scam.

That's my girl, I grinned.

No. She wasn't my girl.

Stop being stupid Neal.

"Her shift ends at five tonight, but she has a lunch break in a half hour if that's any good to you."

"That's great Mozz, thanks."

We ended our call and I quickly sent a message to Peter to make sure he didn't need me in the office today.

_Nope, just doing paper work at the moment. Why? Where are you headed?_

I chuckled as I read the message.

Peter always knew when I was up to something.

It was the FBI agent in him.

But I wasn't entirely sure if he was asking that question as an agent, or out of curiosity as my friend.

_Museum, though we both know you could just pick up the signal from my tracking anklet._

I waited, smiling to myself before my phone beeped again.

_I trust you. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do._

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, grabbing my suit jacket and putting it on, taking a deep breath as I left the apartment and began my walk to the museum.

It baffled me how Alex and I had lived in the same city for all these years and not seen each other (apart from the four years I spent in prison obviously).

She was always so close, and yet so far…

As I reached the steps of the museum my heart jumped into my throat as the memories of our time together ran through my brain.

I shouldn't be letting them get to me like this.

It shouldn't feel like this.

I shouldn't miss those memories.

But I could see her opening the door to my apartment, a wide grin on her face as she giggled quietly and pressed her lips to mine.

Lips I could still feel as if they were on me right now.

I shook the thoughts from my head, walking into the main entrance of the museum and glancing around me.

The male worker at the desk smiled at me, "May I help you, sir? Any tickets?"

"Actually I'm just looking for the restaurant? I'm meeting a friend of mine here."

"Oh yes sir, it's just down that corridor to your left."

I thanked him, turning on my heel and walking as fast as I could, glancing at my watch to make sure I was on time.

I had five minutes until her lunch break, and I assumed I could wait quietly outside and then catch her when she was alone…

But instead I found myself right in the middle of a bustling restaurant, and I looked around quickly, suddenly desperate to see her face.

I needed to see those eyes.

As if like magnets, I felt someone looking at me.

Of course. I should've remembered about her high awareness.

I moved my head, my eyes colliding with hers in an instant.

"Alex." I whispered low, watching her as she stood by a table across the long room.

In truth, I had no idea how she'd seen me.

The place was busy, and she was at the other end of the room, standing by a table and holding a tray of plates in her arms.

Our eyes held for a long moment, and I could've sworn that my mouth was turned up in a smile.

But her face was blank. Her eyes were a little wider than usual, so I knew she was shocked to see me.

But other than that her face was emotionless.

She moved suddenly, putting her head down as she continued to walk towards a kitchen door.

My feet moved to follow, but once our connection was broken I struggled to move my body at all.

She appeared once more, removing her apron from her waist and stuffing it into a brown leather handbag. She slung it over her shoulder, walking straight towards me, her eyes burning into mine like fire.

But she didn't stop beside me, instead she walked on.

She ignored me.

I turned on my heel, following her quickly as she disappeared into the hallway again.

She walked quickly in her heels, and I frowned as I opened my mouth to call her name.

But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

She reached the front doors of the museum suddenly, and I knew that once she got out onto the street she'd do an amazing job of disappearing.

I'd taught her how to, after all.

She'd walked down four steps, and I was only two behind her.

But it wasn't enough, because she'd disappear as soon as she reached that sidewalk.

"Alex!" I shouted suddenly.

Her feet stalled, and my mouth burned at the knowledge that I'd said her name. Her long dark hair swished slightly in the wind, and I watched as she turned painfully slow.

Our eyes connected for a long second, and I moved down the remaining steps until we were stood side by side.

"What do you want, Neal." Her voice was like ice, but by God I'd missed it so much.

And I've never even realised before now.

And the way she said my name…

How had I ever forgotten about her?

Well… In truth, I hadn't...

"I need your help."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Well, I knew you definitely didn't come to see me for _me_… Obviously you'd _need _something." Her laughter cut off and her eyes froze on my face, "I don't know whether the help you need is for your FBI friends, or for Kate, but either way, I owe you nothing, and I'm giving you _nothing."_

How did she know about my work with the FBI?

How did she know about Kate?

She turned suddenly, hiding her face as she moved to walk further down the steps again.

I reached out to grab her arm, and at the contact our skin seemed to burn into each other.

But suddenly she turned around, her free hand rising and slapping me right across the jaw.

My eyes froze on her face, and I let go of her arm in shock as I saw the tears streaking down her face.

She was crying.

Because of me.

She took off suddenly, running down the rest of the steps and into the crowd of people.

"Alex!" I shouted, racing down to the sidewalk as I attempted to search for her, "Alex!" I shouted, "_Alexandra!_"

* * *

**Please review?!**


End file.
